Supplier Directory and Review
On this page we should be able to find suppliers for goods and resources, links to suppliers own websites, product reviews and the rest. A possible development for this page might be a series of pages for buyers to organise themselves in collectives or food buying groups, so that bulk purchases for people living in the same areas encourage business for local suppliers, keep costs low and improve delivery efficiency. Groceries In Hovingham, Ryedale, North Yorkshire, McConnell Thomas supplies fresh, storecupboard and miscellaneous household goods that are organic, fairly traded and supplied with a smile, and sometimes a cup of coffee. Fruit & Vegetables The Ecologist magazine keeps a directory of regular delivery box schemes in the United Kingdom. Dry Goods and the Storecupboard *Buxton Foods *Community Foods *Graid Farm *Goodness Direct *Hider *Meridian Foods *Natural Good Food Ltd. *Real Food Direct Fish *Fish 4 Ever provides tuna, mackerel, anchovies and herring, all sustainably fished. *Inverawe Smokehouses *The Organic Smokehouse *Deverill Trout Farm *Graig Farm Organics *Loch Fyne Meat *Daylesford Organic *Graig Farm Organics *Helen Browning Organics *Higher Hacknell Farm *Well Hung Meat Alcohol *Black Isle Organic Beer *Broughton Ales *Dunkerton's Cider and Perry *Freedom Organic Beer *Festival Wines *Pure Wine *Vinceremos *Vintage Roots *Pennard Organic Wines & Cider *Sedlescombe Organic Vineyard *Daas Organic Belgium Beer Clothing Clothing Designers *Adili *Ciel *ClothWORKS *Ecobtq *Enamore *Junky Styling *Curious Tales Casual Clothes for Men and Women *Bishopston Trading Company *Ecotopia *Green Fibres *Howies *Inbi Hemp *Natural Collection *Pakucho *People Tree *Schmidt Natural Clothing *Seasalt *Terramar *The Green Apple T Shirts With Words On *Equop *Funky Gandhi *Icons Incorporated *Pakucho *Soliloquy Clothing *THTC *Tonic T-Shirts Underwear *Greenknickers *Buttress and Snatch Jeans *Bishopston Trading Company *Del Forte Denim *Edun *Greenfibres *Howies *Hug *Kuyichi *Loomstate Sportswear *Epona *Gossypium *Zoozoo2 Accessories *Design Africa *Ganesha *Matt and Nat Shoes *Play Fair - 'the Ultimate Ethical Shoe' - Fairly traded trainers with sustainably tapped natural rubber, fair trade premium paid on each pair produced. *Beyond Skin *Birkenstock *Black Spot Sneakers *Freerangers *Green Shoes *Terraplana *The Natural Shoe Store *Vegetarian Shoes Fabric Cotton and Other *Aurora Silk *Green Fibres *Peru Naturex Wool *Organic Pure Wool *Organic Wool Company *Isle of Mull Weavers Energy & Insulation Renewable Energy Technologies *Dulas Ltd. *HiTech Energy Ltd. *British Eco Light Bulbs *Energy Saving World *Energy Savers Direct *Nigel's Eco Store Suppliers *Ecotricity aGround Source Heat Pumps *Engineering Ltd. *Eco Heat Pumps *Geothermal Heating International *Green Systems *Groenholland UK Ltd. *Ice Energy *Kensa Engineering Ltd. *Powertech Solar *Ground Source Heat Pump Solutions by ENER-G Insulation *Solar Twin Solar Water Panels *Solar Twin *British Eco *Power Tech Solar Health & Hygiene *Akamuti *Barefoot Botanicals *Earthbound Organics *Ecotopia *Essential Care *Jo Wood Organics *Life Giving Organics *My Being Well *The Organic Pharmacy *Pure Nuff Stuff *Pure Skin Care Pharmacy *Ainsworths *Helios Homoeopathic Pharmacy *Optima *Pure Potions *Revital *The Organic Health Shop Perfume *Aromasciences *Ascent *Dolma *Primavera Ingredients for Making Products at Home *Aromantic *Bay House Aromatics *Cosmetics at Home *New Directions *The Soap Tub Baby Products Baby Clothes *Aravore *Baby Organics *Belle & Dean *Bishopston Trading Company *Gossypium *Huggababy *Natural Child *http://www.naturalclothing.co.uk Nappies *Sam I Am *Snazzypants *The Nappy Lady Toys Etcetera *Arujo *Escor Toys *Gaia Distribution *Holz Toys *Lanka Kade *Myriad *Toyworm Baby Skincare *Burt's Bees *Earth Friendly Baby *Earth Mama Angel Baby *Earthbound *Weleda Baby Everything Else *Born *Ecotopia *Green Baby *Greenfibres *Hejhog *Little Green Earthlets *Natural Collection *Natural Nursery *See Saw *Smile Child Wedding Products *Wholly Jo's Dresses *Responsible Travel Honeymoons *Green Fibres Wedding Lists *Cred Jewellery *Ethical Wedding Rings *Fallow Fields Wedding Venues *Penrhos Court Wedding Venue *Montezumas Wedding Venue Office Products *Action Aid Recycling Ink Cartridges *Fair-trade for coffee, tea and milk *Evolve paper *Ecotopia stationery *Remarkable stationery *Green ISP internet *The Phone Co-op telephone *Aquatic water Funeral Products Category:environment Category:community